


Enantiodromia

by NepetaLeijon27



Category: Homestuck, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Crossover, F/M, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaLeijon27/pseuds/NepetaLeijon27
Summary: It all started with some trolls bullying Nepeta.





	1. Written in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> \- First person viewpoint, present time. The chapters are rather short because this was originally a oneshot that grew out.
> 
> \- Karkat and Nepeta are matespirits in this fic, but except for the start, it isn't a big focus.
> 
> \- Setting is Alternia, so no school / light-hearted talk most of the time. No session though.
> 
> \- Trolls are nocturnal, so they'll speak in matter of nights instead of days. (So day = night; noon = midnight; etc)
> 
> \- The only thing that deviates is that they're Aliens Speaking English. However, if I would be there to put in an Alternian language, I'd just mash up Frisian and Norse.
> 
> \- Canon age (6 sweeps) or maybe a bit older.
> 
> \- Beta version, but there are mentions of dancestors.
> 
> \- I wrote this because most of the fanfics of Magicastuck right now are mainly about the kids / humanized trolls with a normal city setting. I wondered how something like this could go in a planet like Alternia, and here we are.
> 
> \- All of the titles are nonindicative; it's mainly because I associate FEWZ's songs highly with Ace Attorney (that will play a subtle role later on): all of the songs have Ace Attorney cover images in my database.

Everything changed, and it was because of her. 'There isn't much I can do.' I confess to Nepeta. 'I know, I know.' Nepeta sighs. 'I could've if my hunting claws were not broken.' We are in her hive at the time. This could be the only place where we are relatively safe. Aside from my hive, that is. Nepeta usually liked hunting in the nearby woods. Since she was bullied, she never does now and broke out of frustration her claws only realizing she was even more helpless against them. The bullies also always hunted all of the animals out of the forest so she couldn't catch them. Nepeta was more than often hungry and bored because without blood, she couldn't update her shipping wall.

 

But this midnight Nepeta comes home, is cold, figuratively and literally. I take a good look at her... 'Nepeta, what did they do to you?' I ask. 'They attacked me.', she says with a slight tone of annoyance. All over her body are bruises to be seen and her face is mangled. She just glares at me, more dead then alive. 'Listen, Karkat.' she hisses with notable pain in her voice. When she says that, I know this is serious: the pain just gives it away. 'I know you can do this. I know you can and want to protect me. I began this relationship in full confidence I could count on you, Karkat. This is the final thing I want them to do.' Oh no. She is asking me for something I cannot accomplish. Earlier, Nepeta was capable of understanding me, but all things have to come to an end, I guess. I cannot take from what I counted three bullies on my own! Without saying a word, I run into the night, to my hive, just wanting to find a solution. I could only pretend to, which isn't real anyway. But at the other side, I don't want to come off as scared, which she doesn't like anyways. Nepeta does not like cowards... cowards like me. A voice rings in my head: I am a coward, I will be lonely... No! Desperately I sneak into a small backstreet when I see the crowd outside. I need to be alone right now; I _have_ to find a way to prove myself worthy if I don't want to spend the rest of my short life in loneliness. While I am pondering, I don't really pay attention to my surroundings. The wind that cuts through my hair is the only thing I notice until suddenly, a white, tiny cat-like animal is approaching. Its head is blank, and it has bunny-like ears sprouting from its cat-ears, which ends were green. The creature speaks to me: 'Do you want to make a contract?'

 

I am a little scared; I mean: a talking animal? Could they be trusted when you don't know them? 'Who are you? What do you mean?' I ask. The creature crawls close to me. 'You can call me Cuebey.' he states. 'I was asking you to make a contract to become a Puer Magi.' Its voice is high, but still demanded respect for some reason. 'You're asking me to become what?' I ask, still a little confused. 'I'd asked you to become a Puer Magi.', Cuebey repeats, turning around. He does not seem to bother, though. 'They are fighters for Justice who protect this place against creatures called witches. These witches feed off despair. The fighters can both be male and female.' 'What's the catch?' I inquire, becoming a little suspicious. 'You only need me to say me a wish.' Cuebey explains. 'I can fulfill all wishes you can imagine. After that, you'll be a fighter for justice.' That's where I fall silent: I have conflicting thoughts. At one side, it seems too good to be true, but at the other side... I can make a wish that could save my relationship! That leads to another thought, and another one... 'Take your time.' Cuebey adds. This guy seems to be the master above all emotions...but I guess that is because he doesn't show any. I am just thinking about a second before making my decision. 'Cuebey, listen to me. _I wish to be able to protect my loved ones_. Wherever they are, I want to be able to protect them.' 'Thank you, Karkat Vantas. Your wish has overcome entropy.' As soon as he finishes talking, a blinding light come from my chest. When I open my eyes, the mental pain fades away. I am suddenly dressed in a Puer Magi costume that resembles a treshcutioner's uniform. Tiny wings decorate a red gem on my chest and a black piece of fabric covers my neck. The same fabric is wrapped around my wrists. Little tinges of gold are keeping it from being entirely gray, and it covers my arms and legs. I feel important in this: something I haven't felt in a long time. The best part of it would be that this is exactly how I would ever portray myself as a hero.

 

In all of this I almost forget about Nepeta when I heard shouting just about some feet away. I have a bad feeling about this and when I turn my face to it, my suspicions are confirmed: my matespirit was about to get beaten again by the same guys. A part of the crowd stands in a circle around the whole thing, not doing anything to help her. In a blind rage I run the backstreet out, and push away the crowd. In my hand a sickle appears while I shout: 'Get away from her, cowards!' The bullies are apparently not made from steel, as they run away by seeing my very appearance. 'Karkat, that was awesome! I was just about to look for you... and what's with the shiny new attire? Went to the store? At this moment?' 'No, I...' I change back to my normal clothes as if I did it everyday. 'Come on, Karkat, don't mess this up!' I think when I tried to explain it. 'I made a wish.' That is the one thing I choose to say. She hugs me regardless. It seems like she doesn't care about it all, or she at least pretends to; I shouldn't think too much into it, really. Either way, night is almost over, cueing us to get to rest.


	2. Golden Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat fights his first witch, and meets up with someone else.

The next night is a nice one, and nearly not as cold as the previous one. I decide to go on a witch hunt, completely inexperienced with no notable battle history. Best choice I would ever make, I think sarcastically. I don't even know where a witch could possibly be. Lucky for me, Cuebey creeps close to me once again. 'Have any luck yet?' he asks. 'Not really.' I sigh. 'See that sparkling jewel on your chest?' I nod in understanding. 'That's your Soul Gem, the essence of your magic. Keep attention to your Soul Gem. Then you should find the barrier.' A barrier... Is that some kind of hiding place? I want to ask him more stuff I don't know, but he disappears into the night again. I think about it as I touch my Soul Gem. It transforms into in what must be its real state. Calmly walking, I hold it carefully in my hands when it starts to blink heavily. Oh no, I thought: This cannot be good. A huge glowing seal suddenly appears in front of me. 'This must be a portal or something...probably the entrance to the barrier.' In me, a bit doubt still exists: What will happen if I go beyond this? This could be a one-way-trip, right... But a second later it's just: Screw this, I'm gonna do this. I jump in.

In a flash of light I am sucked into another world. It looks like a huge collage of fabric, slowly turning around. It isn't the warmest place I've ever been, but absolutely not the coldest. 'Alright, Karkat, focus...' I mumble. The witch has to be somewhere. I am walking down the so-called barrier while light surrounds me once again as I change into my Puer Magi state. I'm in here, so I'd better change attire! I grasp my trusty Clawsickle that appearifies in my hand. About halfway of the barrier, little creatures are starting to block my path. They don't resemble any creatures I know; I just slash through them with ease. When I clear my path, I start noticing a fashion theme: warped pictures of unfinished dresses and an irritating laughing sound pierces my ears. Just when I am fairly sure I killed all of the creatures, something rustles nearby. I am still having the Clawsickle firmly grasped in my hand when I turn to the direction the sound was coming from. Then, I carefully walk closer. 'Could this be another creature?' But this isn't another one: it was the witch, as it was shooting long, sticky threads like a spider. I was able to dodge all of them, and that surprises me: I am faster than I recalled myself to be. Or this is some kind of thing that just comes as a default when transforming into a Puer Magi, I don't know. But either way, it is a huge confidence-giver. But I know I could not be dodging these threads forever, so I try to get higher in the barrier, while the witch keeps attacking. This is not an easy task, to say the least.

When I am almost at the top, I become so focused on getting there when the witch grabs my leg with one of her threads and starts dragging me down. When I notice it, I quickly slash my sickle through it. Due to me using my climbing hand, I almost fall down if not were for my other hand. Finally I manage to get a steady place high up in the barrier, and dive-bomb myself, Clawsickle forward... I still don't know where I get the idea from, but it worked either way, because I spend my next moments outside.

Cuebey appears once again, and he is pointing at a thing next to me. 'This is a Grief Seed.', he says. 'This is what witches leave behind when they're killed. You'll have to use this in order to purify your Soul Gem. Don't use it too much, though.' I transformed my Soul Gem and hold the Grief Seed next to it. 'So... how does this work?' I ask myself, but the Grief Seed absorbs the dark parts of my Soul Gem and the latter is pure again. I understand I have to provide myself of Grief Seeds regularly, in order to keep my Soul Gem pure. Then I transform back into my normal state and entered my hive: day is almost breaking.

 

The night after that one is rainy, so I have to protect my Soul Gem against the rain when I am out witch hunting. Now I know a bit how the system works, I'd deliberately decide not to walk the same route as yesternight. I choose another path I knew which would effectively lead back to my hive again. This apparently works, because it's only a matter of minutes before my Soul Gem started blinking and I jump into a glowing seal again. This barrier has an Alternasian gimmick to it, but the whole feel of the barrier is... off. It's oddly calm and even if I don't see any creatures like on my first one, I transformed. You never know, and on top of that, in my Puer Magi form I just feel better in a situation like this. This barrier is so different; I realize this could be as well the calm before the storm.

But for now I just hop my way through as the final room comes in sight. The first thing I heard is shouting, and the next thing I see is the witch. However, the shouting isn't coming from the witch: it is already being under attack by a half long female figure. Her hair is braided all the way down her back with orange ribbons, styled like a scorpion's stinger. She wears a long yellow-orange robe that covers her ankles; however, she seems to be able to run in it perfectly. She is attacking using a fluorite colored set of dice, throwing it into the air and then appearifiying a varied set of weapons which go off all at the same time. I've never seen such a variety of things coming from a single weapon. She repeats this trick multiple times, but the witch is dodging it, much to her dismay. It doesn't take long for me to recognize her. 'Vriska! Is that you?' I shout.

When I'm sure it's her, I decide to just shut my mouth and helped her attack this witch. Now I discover why this witch is so tricky. It notices my presence in mere seconds while I try to decapitate it with my sickle, but it constantly slips away from my attack.

Suddenly, I feel a weird tinge going through my arm. 'I don't know what this is, Vriska, but I advise to stay away!' I shout while long, red, veins are forming in my hand. This is a powerful weapon! I concentrate on the witch and moments later, the witch is defeated. The barrier is dissolving again while I meet up with Vriska. 'I'll have to thank you!' Vriska said. 'That nasty witch was dodging all of my attacks! Not to speak about those familiars either!' So that's what they were called. According to Vriska, she has been quite a time in that barrier. I pick up the Grief Seed and purified my Soul Gem with it. 'Wanna share?' I ask. 'Yeah. But since when are you a Puer Magi?' Vriska questions surprised.

  
'I could ask you the same question. Who's going first?' I ask. 'You're.' the orange Puella Magi says as she purifies her Soul Gem. I notice it was located at her lower back. 'I am since two nights ago.' I say. 'I've wished to protect Nepeta.' Vriska smiles a little. 'I'll spare you the juicy details, but let's say I was in a hard situation when I wished for more control over my life.' she responds.

Vriska offers me to go along with her to a place where more of us are holding up. I gladly accept that offer. Together, you're stronger anyway. If Nepeta would be asking where I was, I would just say I've met some friends, I think. It's in this way I meet Kanaya; an experienced Puella Magi dressed in a gown. Her Soul Gem is at her stomach since she wished to bring peace. The dark green Puella Magi says that has brought her far. To my surprise, Nepeta is there too, also being a Puella Magi since she wished for my happiness. She wears a longcoat, and her Soul Gem is located at her Heart. I thought her Puella Magi form would be like a dress more than like this, but then I think: she likes hunting best. I smile: I don't have to think of a ruse anymore. They are both very hospitable and I choose to stay with them for the day.

But I couldn't have known that evening something would happen that would change my life entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second witch Karkat fights together with Vriska, is actually supposed to be this one: http://magicastuck.tumblr.com/post/22418667109/equius-accept-contract-and-become-a-magical
> 
> I based the locations of the Soul Gems after their Zodiac body parts: Karkat's one is at his chest, because the Zodiac body part is the chest, etc.


	3. Mystic Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something horrible happens to one of them. (This is an incredibly short chapter bear with me)  
> Certain revelations are made.

When I wake up that night, I look around me. Kanaya and Nepeta are next to me, still sleeping peacefully, but there are no traces of Vriska's presence. I softly push Kanaya and Nepeta, who subsequently wake up. 'Do any of you know where Vriska might be?' I ask. 'Now you mention it.', Nepeta remarks. 'I didn't yet pay that much attention to my surroundings.' 'Me neither.' Kanaya apologizes. 'She just seems to be vanished. Maybe we can trace her.' 'You can always try.' I shrug. It is said, and Kanaya did it: she just asked Cuebey to do it. Via telepathy we hear Vriska barely. The only thing she says is: 'Oh no... This isn't good...' and then she screamed before it falls out. 'We'd have to look for her.' I belt, clutching my Soul Gem. We just run into the night and we see what happens. 

This night is a cold one, but that doesn't bother us since we were together. After all, the cold isn't our biggest focus right now. 'Do you know any places she might be?' Nepeta asks. 'I don't.' Kanaya answers. 'That's not very hopeful.' I respond, sighing loudly. 'Karkat, look at that!' Nepeta suddenly shouts, pointing at someone who wanted to jump into the lake in the park. Kanaya immediately dives after him, catching him in the water and brings him back to the surface and finally, to the shore. 'It's Equius.' Nepeta recognizes. Kanaya denotes a mark in the neck of the unconscious Equius. Somehow the mark is familiar: I recall seeing it somewhere else, but I don't exactly know where. 'This is called a Witch Kiss.', Kanaya explains. 'Whoever this mark is placed on, is controlled by a nearby witch, and then driven to suicide. The witch lives on the despair of that.' 'Will he be alright?' Nepeta inquires. Equius is a close moirail of hers. 'Yes, he'll.', Kanaya states, 'But I have a feeling we have to go after this witch.' 'Why?' I ask confused, 'We're looking for Vriska!' I am so caught up in my question on why this witch has the priority; I don't notice my Soul Gem blinking.

I'm surprised when entering this barrier. Either way, Nepeta and Kanaya are here too, and they will help me defeating this witch. The barrier looks intricate, like a dark castle with spider webs all around and scattered dice and 8-balls on the floor. The atmosphere is almost airless. Ugh. Kanaya warns us: 'This is a difficult one, so please watch out and follow me!' As if we're doing anything different! Well, besides killing familiars, that is. 'Geez. Can this place get any more ominous?' Nepeta complains. 'Needs more cobwebs. And glowy shit.' I jab at her. In the midst of the barrier, I spot Vriska. 'There she is!' I say and point at her. She is dressed in her normal attire, and is lying face down, with her arm and her hair covering the rest of her face. 'Vriska! What happened?' Nepeta runs to her. Kanaya feels at Vriska's arm, and said: 'She died.' Those words are like thunder in a nice night. 'But she's intact.' I burst out. 'She's in the barrier and she's intact. Doesn't that sound crazy?' 'We'll just get her out of this barrier as soon as we've dealt with the witch inhabiting this-' But Nepeta's words are cut short as we hear a scream. It is the same scream we heard from Vriska before she died, but this is coming from the witch that shows up. The witch is basically a giant, headless spider with normal arms sticking out of its upper body. Its eyes are disembodied, floating above the witch. 'This has to be the witch.' Nepeta remarks.

I look up and jump. With my Clawsickle. I manage to cut one of the arms off. The witch yelping in pain is apparently the start sign for Nepeta and Kanaya to attack: they soon join me. This witch shoots threads similar to the ones of the first witch I encountered, but these are more like the spider webs I saw earlier in this barrier. When I dodge them like I did with the first witch, I see Nepeta is getting stuck. I run into her and free her with my sickle. Due to this, we are delayed. Kanaya gets up and turns to us: 'Come on, I haven't got all night to battle with this witch!' she shouts. 'My enchanted chainsaw is draining my magic!' 'I'm coming, I'm coming!' I sigh when I slash my Clawsickle through the other arm of the witch. When we backed down and the barrier dissolves again, we're left with the Grief Seed and Vriska's body. I pick up the Grief Seed first, sharing it with Nepeta and Kanaya before throwing it away. Next, I examine Vriska's hand: where normal her ring would be her hands are empty. 'What did happen to her Soul Gem?' I ask. 'Yeah, what happened to her in general?' Nepeta asks. Kanaya becomes very silent all of a sudden. 'You've just thrown her Soul Gem away.' she answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original image link:  
> http://authoressfreehander.tumblr.com/post/37970074375/did-a-drawing-based-on-perilousfashionistas-witch
> 
> And the concept was from:  
> http://astrobank.tumblr.com/post/36561537044/new-witch-design-yaaay-this-is-vriskas-witch


	4. 20 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time skip (not 20 years, though, haha). This happens a few nights after Kanaya explains the nature of Puella Magi and said she knows this because she witnessed Porrim becoming the first witch Karkat fought. The second one was Damara, and because Vriska saw her witching out, she also knew about it.

'It was too much.'

With those words, I and Nepeta witness the birth of witch Kanaya. 'So this is what Vriska, Damara and Porrim went through.' I manage to say. 'But although this is what we're eventually going to be.' Nepeta says. 'We have to defeat her.' She unsheaths her weapon and is the first to enter the barrier. 'There's no point in standing here.' I think. When I enter the barrier too, my first thought is: 'Where's the witch?'. Then it strikes me: I have no plan, no strategy.

Only Nepeta's here with me, arguably with less experience. 'Nepeta!' I shout. 'Don't do that! The witch will notice us!' she hisses. 'If you keep doing that, you're going to have yourself killed!' I explain while locating Nepeta. 'This is our first fight together, isn't it? No help from anyone else.' 'Except your first one.' Nepeta smirks while turning her head a little to the side. 'That was a lucky one.' I argue, calling back the memory. 'Beginner's luck, you know. I still don't have the feeling I fully unlocked my powers yet.' 'If you don't have, I have.' Nepeta reveals. 'You do?' I have to know more! 'What's your magic at full power?'

'Well, aside from these claws the size of my head...' Nepeta says as she shows them. 'I found out I can manipulate emotions. And third, I have soul magic.' 'And you're agile.' I add. 'That's naturally in me.' Nepeta explains like it's normal. 'What did you find out?' 'My weapon, of course...' I try to think and talk simultaneously. 'Those weird-ass kinda vein things I used when I met Vriska. And ehm... that's it.' I sigh. 'But it looks like we can make a plan out of our powers. Can you manipulate witches?' 'I can!' Nepeta smiles. 'In retrospect, probably because they were trolls once.'

When we enter the firnal room, the witch reacts faster than we expected. A beam of light directly hits me! Weakened, I am thrown back. 'Argh!' I cry out and curse. 'You need to calm her down!' 'Not from this distance! I need to get closer!' she explains quickly. 'And I am going to.' 'Not without me!' I say determined. 'I wished to protect you and I am going to live up to that!' 'Can't you shield us then?' Nepeta gets an idea.

'Maybe.' I say. How would this even work? I ask my self before deciding to concentrate. That's how most magic works, doesn't it? 'Get behind me.' I say to her, and she does. A few seconds concentrating later, I manage to get a shield around us both. 'It...worked!' I smile. 'How do you want us to get closer?' 'I think I see a weak spot.' she says, while suddenly a teal shadow slashes the witch vertically. 'Oh, don't let it be true!' I shout angrily. 

'Who's that?' Nepeta asks. The barrier dissipates. 'Terezi Pyrope.' I say. 'One of those FLARP players. She cheated on me! And now she seems to be a Puella Magi, the fat's really in the fire!' When I grab the Grief Seed and share it with Nepeta, I need to speak to Terezi. 'Terezi! What's all this? I and Nepeta had a keen plan to defeat this witch!' I shout out.

She laughs at me and says: 'Oh, Karkat. I know you better than today.' 'Do you? I don't know if your tiny thinkpan can comprehend that, but I do to!' I snark at her. 'Maybe you didn't know I got predicting powers with my wish! I know your every move!' Terezi still smiles.  'And now you think you're better than me?' I insult. 'Let's fight, then.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't swear at home; whenever my mom lets out 'Shit', I look at her glaringly. As such, 'Argh!' was the mild variant, haha.


	5. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get shaken up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a book title referenced somewhere in here.

I gladly accept that offer Terezi wants me to do and appearify my trusted weapon. Rushing forward, I try to aim for her Soul Gem, but Terezi quickly steps aside. I stumble, but not for long. Terezi smirks at me. 'Get that laugh off your face!' I mumble. The teal Puella Magi remains silent and shows her weapon: a sharp cane. In the rest of the fight, Terezi clearly has the upper hand: everytime I attack or try to, she either dodges or blocks it. My body becomes scarred more and more: there's a stinging pain in my shoulder and I still don't have the feeling my arm is stable enough. Anyway,  my Soul Gem is relatively good, but I can see the light dimming each time I summon a shield. I turn my back to Terezi and hear her rushing to me. 

Suddenly, Nepeta jumps between me and her. 'No!' 

Terezi's cane stabs right through her stomach. 'Nepeta!' I turn to Terezi again. 'What happened?' 'This is not what I meant to do!' Terezi sighs. 'No shit, sherlock.' I remark and observe the unconscious Nepeta. 'We stop fighting right now and maybe cure her.' My hand glows red already. Maybe the vein control could also have a healing purpose? 'Don't waste your magic any further!' Terezi shouts, suddenly very concerned about me. 'We've both been assholes. Our magic is diluted, with zero reward. But on the other hand...listen, Karkat, Nepeta was stabbed by my special attack. She's fated to die very soon as a result. If you heal her, the curse remains.' 'I'm still doing it.' I decide. 'If that's the last of my magic, So B. It. We're not telling about the curse. Promise?' 

'Promise.'

* * *

We were watched that time. Someone saw us when I healed Nepeta. 

A few nights later, Nepeta confronts me. 'I already thanked you for healing me.', she says. 'But it was better if you didn't.' 'What?' I'm flabbergasted. 'I discovered about the curse. The thing you did not tell to me.' 'How? When?' I bite, already angry at the one who told her. 'The fight was at the beach, right?', she explains. 'Very few of you knew about the seadweller that lived there and liked to go for a stroll outside!' 'Who was it?' I repeat. 'Eridan Ampora. He saw all of our drama happening. I spoke to him just yesternight.'

 

* * *

 

'Hey. Psst.'

'Aren't you...'

'Yep, I'm Eridan Ampora. There's something you have to know.'

'What do I have to know?' 

'You have to know you're dying.'

'Is this supposed to be a Pre Ass Kicking Oneliner or something?'

'Hah, you wish it was. You know, when you were interfering in that fight and passed out for a good minute, I heard Pyrope. Pyrope said you were stabbed by a curse, you're literally fated to die soon. But she promised herself not to tell anything about it.'

'But you are...a Puer Magi too.'

'Yep, I am. Although, not for long.'

'What do you-oh...'

* * *

 

'And if you were to roast him, I wish you luck in the barrier.' Nepeta snarks at me. 'I have to thank you for that.' 'For now, I'm giving Terezi a taste of her own medicine!' 'Oh, Nepeta, please don't...' I try to reason, but she is transformed in a blink of an eye. 


	6. Embers to Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an Ace Attorney reference in here, although much more subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing at the end is made by tumblr user timidking. (I cannot provide a source right now as that would spoil the ending too much).

Nepeta's faster than I recalled. 'Nepeta, wait...' I try to say, attempting to keep up with her. She sends me a mean glare: 'You're not the one I want to talk to anymore this night!' before she decides to ignore me. An idea flashes through my head. 'Nepeta, I want to confront Terezi myself.' It works: she stops running. 'That's right...', she slowly comes to her senses and wipes her forehead. 'I don't want to spend the last of my nights like this.' 

I find Terezi looking up from fidgeting with her Soul Gem. 'Ah, Karkat, I already expected you!' she smiles, turning around to see me. 'It's not the time for jokes now, Terezi. Nepeta found out about the curse, so...there's still no cure to the curse?' 'Maybe there is.', Terezi thinks out loud and tilts her head. 'I'm also still discovering the rest of my powers, you know.' The teal Puella Magi starts messing with her Soul Gem once again. Watching the movements of her hands eagerly, I wait for a solution...but suddenly, her weapon hits me hard, sending me to the ground almost immediately. 'Terezi!' I shout angrily, but she doesn't react with words. Instead, she summons a rope and turns it around my neck. 'Terezi!' I cry out for the second time. 'If you weren't the one who wanted to challenge me, she would've never get hurt to start with!' she accuses me. 'You...started...hrk.' I utter. 'So now I am suddenly the one who starts everything? What about turning your thoughts around for once!' Terezi screams before cutting off my breath entirely...

* * *

When I finally get back conscious, the cold ground is still my fated companion. Ugh, she left me for dead? She should've known better! If not were for me being the troll equivalent of a lich, I surely would've died back there. But hey, wait, what's with the street lights going dim...looks like it's almost dawn! Better hurry back home, then...

The rising sun is quite a bother for night-time creatures like us. Shielding my eyes from the incoming light, I find the way back home. Suddenly, I hear familiar voices: Nepeta and Terezi.

'...I see. But you took care of him, didn't you?' 

'I strangled him.'

'But, of course, this isn't the solution to my curse. So, why did you lie to me?'

'Nepeta, you're being tricked! It wasn't only me...'

In a fit of blind rage, I attack, my veins gripping tightly around her Soul Gem. 

'Terezi...oh, no!' Nepeta is frightened at first, but her anger soon grows. 'Karkat! I knew you were in on it! I just knew, no precognition needed! Why?' 'Nepeta, please, let me explain...' She still deserves the truth. I still love her, although she doesn't reciprocate that anymore. 'I already suspect you from holding a secret from me I deserved to know! You don't exist for me right now. Go and disappear from my life. I am done with you. DONE.'

'I won't. You will.' My conscience starts to turn for the worst as I slash my sickle trough her Soul Gem, causing her to fall over, permanently silenced.

* * *

That day, I start to realize what I have done. I once made a wish to protect the ones I loved the most. But what is there left for me now I did the contrary? No one cares about me right now...my worst fear came true. How did things turn this awful? Maybe Terezi was right. Maybe I really need to turn my thoughts around and maybe I am truly the source of all of my problems...and she never did anything wrong. It doesn't matter right now anyway. 

I take another look at my chest, and my eyes meet a very dark Soul Gem. When it transforms itself, it looks even darker.  I sigh. Was it even red? I can't seem to remember. This is the end, I know, to become the side to be eaten. I close my eyes and let the sweet darkness consume me...

* * *

 

 

_**Karkinos** _

**Type: Crab witch**

**Nature: Lonely**

**  
** The crab witch with a lonely nature. He cherishes the ones that enter his barrier the most, feeding off of their life forces. He longs for the feelings he felt long ago, constantly searching for the ones that brought him company. He stops at nothing to make sure they never leave, going into an everlasting rampage at the thought of losing new friends.

_Game over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's last words: 
> 
> Karkat: 'I won't. You will.'
> 
> Nepeta: 'I am done with you. DONE.'
> 
> Vriska: 'This isn't good...'
> 
> Kanaya: 'It was too much.'
> 
> Terezi: 'Nepeta, you're being tricked! It wasn't only me...'
> 
> P.S: I'm uploading some art when my computer is fixed ;.; Anyway, now you've read the end, here's the link I promised: http://hearts-rogue.tumblr.com/image/148507616791


End file.
